


Murder!

by IldiDragonheart



Series: The Adventures of the Scamander Siblings [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Achilles has a girlfriend here, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't ask me why, F/M, Gen, He is ready to commit murder for his girl, How do I rate tho, I just wanted to give them one, I wanna see how their dynamic would be, In which Achilles Tolliver and Tina Goldstein are actually JUST good friends, Jealous Newt Scamander, Kidding! He would never...would he?, Yes I gave Newt and Theseus a younger sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: Theseus cleared his throat, breaking the silence. He looked at Newt, arching a brow. "You're…really quiet today, Newt," he stated. Quieter than usual, I wonder why."Nobody plans a murder out loud, Theseus," Newt muttered darkly, his eyes not leaving the Americans across the Atrium.The older Scamander brother gawked at him. "W-what?" he sputtered. "M-murder?"——In which Newt is jealous and is ready to commit murder. Primrose (Original Female Character) encourages him. Theseus just wants to eat lunch.[This features a Female OC of mine]
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander & Original Female Character(s), Tina Goldstein & Achilles Tolliver, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: The Adventures of the Scamander Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Murder!

**Author's Note:**

> Hii
> 
> This work (and the series it's part of) feature my OC Primrose Athena Felicity Scamander (yeah, long name). I hope you don't hate her (or me) after this :))
> 
> I just really wanted to see how it would be if the Scamander Brothers had a little sister

"Hey, Newt. Want to go out for a quick lunch?" Theseus asked as he approached his brother in the Ministry Atrium.

Newt merely grunted in response, face empty, arms crossed, and his eyes steady on something. Theseus stared at his brother for a while, confused. He followed his line of sight to see what he was staring— _glaring_ —at.

When he finally saw what he was looking at, Theseus nodded. "Ah."

Across the Atrium stood Tina Goldstein and a man clad in a brown leather coat. He identified him as one of the American Aurors sent to Britain for the joint force against Grindelwald. He looked familiar to him, though. 

_What was his name again?_ He wondered. _Thomas? Thompson? No, that's not it…Ah! Right, Tolliver!_

The two Aurors were casually talking about something, laughing and smiling now and then. Theseus watched as Tina lightly shoved Tolliver, a grin gracing her features. Must be something he said. They looked like they were having a good time talking, catching up with each other, or something. They looked happy, they looked like they were good friends.

Yet, that somehow affected Newt in a…negative way.

Theseus scratched his head, wondering how two good American friends affected his brother so much.

Yes, he knew that Tina had some sort of "past relationship" with Tolliver, according to what Jacob had told him a few months back. It was pretty evident that Tina likes (loves?) Newt only—seriously, Theseus has witnessed the overly sweet public displays of affection back home, and can still picture it very clearly to prove it. And, besides, she and Tolliver seemed to be entirely just good friends.

For the next five minutes, Theseus and Newt stood there, watching the pair of American Aurors chat. Neither said a word.

Theseus cleared his throat, breaking the silence. He looked at Newt, arching a brow. "You're…really quiet today, Newt," he stated. _Quieter than usual, I wonder why._

"Nobody plans a murder out loud, Theseus," Newt muttered darkly, his eyes not leaving the Americans across the Atrium.

The older Scamander brother gawked at him. "W-what?" he sputtered. "M-murder?"

Newt only nodded in reply.

Theseus sighed. _He's jealous,_ he thought. _Better get him out of here before he strangles someone. Nothing good ever comes out from an angry, let alone jealous, Newt._

If he were being honest, he has never seen Newt this jealous in his life. The last time he saw him this jealous was when one of their cousins had a pet kneazle that Newt always wanted. And Theseus knew that a jealous Newt can lead to a very angry Newt.

And who knows what a very angry Newt can do.

He checked his watch. _Merlin, I forgot we have a meeting with the international Aurors. So much for a quick lunch_. He turned to Newt, opening his mouth to say something when there came a pop, and, suddenly, a girl materialized between the two of them. Theseus let out a loud yelp and jumped, falling back unto his haunches.

Newt, however, was not phased at all. He continued to glower at Tina and Tolliver from across the hall.

Primrose replaced Theseus beside Newt, now standing in between her fallen eldest brother and a still jealous Newt.

"What'cha talking about?" she chirped as soon as she appeared out of thin air, grinning. Giggling, she leaned forward to see Newt's stoic face. "Hi, Newt!" she greeted brightly with a small wave. Then, she looked around, her cheerful expression morphing into a confused one. "Where's Theseus?"

A hand tugged at the hem of her dress, making her glance downwards to her right. From the floor, Theseus glared at their youngest sister. "Right. Here," he scowled.

"Oh. Hi, Thes," the youngest Scamander grimaced. 

She quickly bent down to help him get back to his feet.

Once back on his feet, Theseus dusted his suit and coat, grumbling. Satisfied, he threw another glare at Prim. The girl shrugged and gave him a cheeky smile. Theseus groaned, running a hand down his face in annoyance.

"Primrose," he began, "how many times do I have to tell you? _Do not Apparate behind me_ _all of a sudden_ _._ "

"Sorry," Prim shrugged again, looking at him with her best innocent eyes.

Theseus was about to reprimand her one more time, but she spoke over him again. She stared at Newt curiously, then, looking at Theseus. "So, what are you two talking about?" she queried.

"Lunch," Theseus replied at the same time with Newt who said, "Murder."

Apparently, Prim paid attention to what Newt said. "Murder?" she repeated disbelievingly.

That made Theseus groan again. "Yes. You see, our brother here is—"

"Count me in!" Prim interrupted, brandishing her wand and grinning widely.

Theseus blinked. "I—wait, what?" he sputtered, alternating glances between his siblings. "Wait, no! Nobody is going to murder anybody!"

They ignored him. "So, who're we going to murder, Newt?" Prim inquired, looking at Newt expectantly.

"Tolliver," Newt answered simply, pointing towards the American male still talking with Tina.

Prim followed the direction of his finger and nodded. "Oh, him?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. She observed Tina and her companion of a moment before adding, "Why…him, though? He's like a good friend of Miss Goldstein's."

"He's jealous," Theseus quickly whispered. He knew Prim knew about Tina and Tolliver's past "relationship", but he also reckoned she knew more than he did, considering she was the one who talked with Tina more.

Prim turned to him. "Ah, okay," she nodded.

Then, Newt shook himself out of his little glaring fest. He turned on his heel and walked away from his siblings. "Come, Prim," he called over his shoulder. Prim and Theseus immediately followed him. "Murder is afoot."

"Murder!" cheered Prim, skipping beside Newt as they headed for one of the Ministry fireplaces

Theseus face-palmed. _Good Merlin, how am I related to these two?_ He groaned as he walked after his siblings. "Will you two stop?" he called after them. "No one is murdering anybody, you hear? Come back here, I have a meeting in ten minutes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tina laughed at another story Achilles had just told her. She wiped a tear from her eye and calmed down, still smiling.

"So," she began, panting a bit. "How are things with you and Anderson?"

The question drew a bright pink blush from the younger Auror's cheeks. Achilles quickly averted his gaze from her and found the floor of the Atrium interesting. "It's, uh…we're…we're good," he said, rubbing his neck. He chuckled, looking back to Tina. "Great, actually. Cassie's great."

"Really?" Tina smirked, crossing her arms. "I suppose that blind date I set up for the both of you worked out well?"

Achilles nodded. "Yep!" he beamed. "Thanks for that. Really."

Tina waved it off. "Oh, it was nothing," she smiled, shrugging. "Least I can do for being a good friend of mine. And, besides, you've been crushing on Sandra pretty hard ever since you joined MACUSA. So, yeah, no problem."

Suddenly, a yelp caught both of their attentions. They looked around the hall to see where the sound came from. From across the hall, they saw the Head Auror Theseus Scamander sitting on the floor while seemingly glowering at a girl, who Tina assumed to be Primrose, who stood beside her boyfriend who…looked angry?

Tina and Achilles watched in amusement as Primrose helped Theseus to his feet, then turning to Newt, seemingly asking him something. Whatever Newt's answer was, it looked like it surprised Primrose and annoyed Theseus. The eldest Scamander proceeded to tell the youngest something while looking extremely annoyed. Then, Newt turned to leave, quickly followed by Prim, who skipped alongside him and yelled something which, to Tina, sounded something like, "Murder!". Theseus walked after then, looking more annoyed than ever while shouting after them as they headed to one of the fireplaces.

"Did that girl just yell 'murder'?" Achilles puzzled after a short moment of silence. "And what was that? Wasn't that the British Head Auror?"

Tina chuckled, shaking her head fondly as she watched the Scamander siblings walk away, her eyes specifically on Newt. "Nah, it was probably nothing. Just your average Scamander siblings shenanigan. Prim's probably planning something again," she explained with a shrug.

A fond, loving smile, formed on her lips as she watched Newt and his siblings go until they disappeared in the crowd. Once they were gone, she turned her gaze to her friend.

Achilles was smirking.

Tina's smile quickly dropped from her face, replacing it with a scowl. "What?"

The man simply shook his head. "Oh, nothing, nothing," he smirked, shrugging animatedly. "Just you having literal heart eyes while looking at the other Scamander guy. Oh, wait! Wasn't that Newt Scamander, famous author? The guy you told me about a few months ago before you left? The one you were depressed about?"

Tina blushed and looked away. "Yeah," she mumbled. "What about him? And I wasn't depressed over him!"

Achilles laughed. "Oh, please. I remember seeing you tear up whenever he was mentioned or you see his book in the front window of Sherwood's bookstore," he told her, his smirk growing wider. "Yeah, definitely 'not depressed'."

Tina blushed even harder. She threw a hasty glare at Achilles who was still laughing.

Calming down from laughing, Achilles regarded Tina again. "So, what, are you okay with him now? You probably talked during the time you were gone, right? Heard he was in Paris with you."

"Yeah…we…we talked," Tina nodded, biting back a smile as she remembered the moment back in the French Ministry, where Newt told her about her "Salamander eyes". _Oh, Newt_ , she sighed.

"You two dating now or somethin'?" Achilles wondered, poking Tina from her little reminiscing.

"Huh?" gasped Tina. "Oh, yeah…I guess." She bit her lip. "It's complicated, really."

Her friend raised a brow. "Uh-huh, yeah, sure. _Totally_ complicated. You two probably made out once or twice already—OW!" he cried, rubbing his left shoulder

Tina punched his shoulder hard, her face really red. She threw him a glare. "Shut up, Tolliver." Sighing, she looked at her watch and sighed. "We have a meeting in ten minutes," she informed him. Turning her friend, she said, "You go ahead. I'll go fetch Mr. Scamander."

Achilles smirked yet again. "Which one?" he asked teasingly.

That landed him another punch, a harder one this time. "Hey!" he yelped.

"The _older_ one," Tina snapped, glowering at him. "Now, go." She turned on her heel and headed to where she assumed the Scamander siblings went to.

Behind her, she heard Achilles call, "Sure! Maybe you're just looking for an excuse to kiss Newt Scamander or somethi— _mmph!_ "

Before he could finish his sentence, Tina glanced over her shoulder and pointed her wand to him, whispering, " _Oscausi._ "

Achilles' mouth sealed shut and looked like it was never there. Tina stopped for a second to laugh at her friend who was now glaring at her.

Winking, she continued her search for Theseus.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! About Prim:
> 
> She's usually portrayed as a teenager, around 16-19 years old. She has the same hair and eye color as Newt, freckles (of course), is about 171cm tall (5'6"), and looks like a younger, female version of Newt if you ask me.
> 
> She's in Hufflepuff, of course.


End file.
